


Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Deaf, Deaf Character, Disability, Incest, M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest, Sign Language, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never thought of it as a disability</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

They never thought of it as a disability. Richard thought of it as an advantage, really. He didn’t ever have to hear it when da called them bad things. And he got a special tutor at school, too. He was bad at reading for a long time after everyone else had learned but once he did catch on he never stopped. Jim was always buying him new books and helping him write, too.

They both knew sign language. They’d learned it together after school, with the special tutor. Jim was clumsy and sometimes had to sign really slowly or just type things out on his laptop and send it to Richard in an email instead of signing to him, but that was okay.

And Richard knew Jim got annoyed with him sometimes. He’d start yelling and Richard would just stare, trying to read Jim’s lips and see what he was saying until he felt Jim’s hand land against his face, then he would run and hide in the dark, feeling Jim pounding on the door. That was the only time he wished he wasn’t deaf like he was. Well, that and when Jim was trying to talk about music to him, when Jim cried because of a CD in the record player. Richard wished he could understand that.

—-

Richard wasn’t sure why Jim did it. He still isn’t, he don’t think he’ll ever be. He was reading when it happened. When he suddenly felt Jim’s hands on his thighs, crawling up his chest to push him down. Richard’s eyes just went wide and he tried to get his hands free to sign for Jim to stop but his book was dropped and he was pushed back on the bed. Jim’s hands felt uninvited and like fire on his skin, sliding under his shirt. undoing the button on his trousers.

‘Stop,’ he tried to say. He could feel his vocal chords vibrating but it was obvious the sound he was making wasn’t cutting it. He said it louder, trying to move his lips like he’d seen Jim do so many times. Instead Jim just laughed at him and Richard felt the way his body bounced with the noise.

Richard gave up on trying to form words, that was too much effort, instead he just tried to make as much noise as possible, hoping Jim would notice that his touches felt like da’s and Richard was starting to feel tears drip down his cheeks. He didn’t like crying. He never had. It made his nose clog up but his trousers were all the way down now and Jim had a hand around his cock. He didn’t think he was yelling anymore but he wasn’t sure. He might have been.

Richard closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the feeling but that was all he had to pay attention too. His thoughts weren’t bright at all right now. All he knew was Jim had fingers up his arse and was whispering against his chest. Richard wished he could see what he was saying. He wished he wasn’t so dumb and helpless. Maybe then, Jim wouldn’t have been able to sneak up on him.

Jim stopped his movements and shook Richard slightly. Richard opened his eyes and looked at Jim, slowly finger spelling a sentence.

‘B-E S-T-I-L-L I-T W-O-N-T H-U-R-T’

Richard squeezed his eyes shut again, shaking his head slightly, feeling his throat rattle again. Jim rubbed his shoulders gently, moving Richard onto his stomach. The first finger was cold and the second one stung. By the third Richard felt himself crying again.

Jim traced letters on his back. Richard wasn’t paying attention to them, but took it as a sign to try to relax. There wasn’t anything he could do now. He took deep breaths, even deeper as Jim pressed his cock inside of Richard. He was sobbing he could feel the sobs tearing through his chest like hiccups that stayed after you held your breath and drank a big cup or water and sat upside down on the couch for five minutes. The crying felt like the frustrated pain that just wouldn’t leave, the horrible, irregular repetition.

Jim fucked him hard. He slammed his cock into Richard and gripped his hips when he came, his hands shaking.

Then Jim left Richard alone. He didn’t wait for Richard to open his eyes so he could sign that he loved his brother, no matter what. He didn’t wait to hold Richard and tell him things were going to be okay. He left Richard alone in the silence. He thought it was silence, Richard didn’t know the difference between quiet and noise and silent, but he thought that was the right word.

It wasn’t silence he could hear, he couldn’t hear anything, but it was silence he could feel, digging into his muscles and scratching at his bones. It was silence that tore him apart, the sort of silence that made him have nightmares when he was a kid. It was the sort of silence other people had nightmares about as a kid.

But Richard sighed, not opening his eyes, too afraid to find out what he would see and turned over. He would get cleaned up later. Maybe he would try to leave again. Maybe he would save himself now. Maybe, just maybe, he would stay and pretend this hadn’t happened. Maybe.


End file.
